1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a color filter plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a color filter plate for a liquid crystal display panel, which can suppress a light leakage problem of the liquid crystal display panel and enhance the picture quality and the contrast thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has so many advantages, including high picture quality, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption, that LCDs are widely applied in electronic products such as medium or small-sized portable televisions, mobile phones, videos, notebooks, monitors for desktop computers and projection-type televisions.
At present, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) is the most popular type of LCD. There are four main processes for producing TFT LCDs, i.e., thin film transistor array substrate process, color filter layer process, liquid crystal cell assembly process and liquid crystal module (LCM) process
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic cross-sectional view of one liquid crystal display panel manufactured in accordance with the prior art. A color filter layer 13 and a black matrix 14 are formed on the opposite substrate 12. The thin film transistor 15 is located on the thin film transistor array substrates 1. The black matrix 14 is disposed over the thin film transistor15.
Reference is made to FIG. 2, which is a schematic cross-sectional view of another liquid crystal display panel manufactured in accordance with the prior art. To save production cost, only a color filter layer 23, without further including a black matrix, is formed on the opposite substrate 22. In fact, the overlapping area 24 of the color filter plates 23 has the same function as a black matrix. However, as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, which respectively show a schematic top view of the color filter plates in delta arrangement in accordance with the prior art and a schematic cross-sectional view of region 34 in FIG. 3A, the three adjacent red, green and blue color filter plates 31, 32, 33 to compose a color filter layer 3 overlap at the region 34. Overlap of the adjacent red, green and blue color filter plates 31, 32, 33 results in forming a protrusion 341 in the region 34. When the voltage is applied for the liquid crystal display, the electronic field in the region 34 is stronger than that in other regions, resulting in a difference between the rotation degree of the liquid crystal molecule 38 in the region 34 and liquid crystal molecule 39 in other regions. Besides, the protrusion 341 makes the cell gap “d” in region 34 different from that in other regions. Hence, a light leakage problem of the liquid crystal display panel arises, and the picture quality and the contrast thereof are lowered.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to develop a novel color filter plate to solve the above problems. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a color filter plate for a liquid crystal display panel. The color filter plate suppresses the light leakage problem of the liquid crystal display panel and enhances the picture quality and the contrast of the liquid crystal display panel.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, a structure of a color filter plate for a liquid crystal display panel is provided. The structure of the color filter plate includes a body having four truncated edges and two recessed portions. The four truncated edges are non-right-angled in shape and respectively formed at four vertexes of the body. The two recessed portions are respectively formed on two opposite sides of the body. When forming a color filter layer composed of plural color filter plates in delta arrangement, the overlapping area of three adjacent color filter plates are lowered to suppress light leakage problem of the liquid crystal display panel and enhance the picture quality and the contrast thereof.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the truncated edge is in the shape of an inclined plane or an arc.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the recessed portion is formed in the middle of the side of the body, and the recessed portion is in the shape of a rectangle, a triangle, a trapezoid or an arc.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a novel color filter plate. While forming a color filter layer composed of plural color filter plates in delta arrangement, the overlapping area of three adjacent color filter plates are lowered to suppress light leakage problem of the liquid crystal display panel and enhance the picture quality and the contrast thereof.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are by examples, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.